


Take Your Time

by mockingjayne



Series: Take Your Time [1]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjayne/pseuds/mockingjayne
Summary: PART ONE:What comes next for Shawn and Juliet after Psych 2: Lassie Come Home...
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara & Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Take Your Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842394
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Take Your Time

“Hmm,” Juliet sighs, blowing her stray blonde tendrils out of her face, before snuggling further behind her into Shawn.The warm green Snuggie encapsulating them both, creating a cocoon of support between the two.His body is folded over her’s, both their arms through the arm holes, her fingers clinging to his wrist, bringing their entwined arms to rest against her chest.

The stress of the day was finally settling into her body, and she’s exhausted.His scruff tickles her cheek as he rubs his face against her, his breath casting a stream of air over her, and she squeezes his arm just a little closer to her heart.

A quiet has settled over them.The excitement from earlier having worn off, leaving them with just their thoughts, and neither of them seemed to be too eager to speak, instead having gone home, the long car ride spent mostly in silence, which was unusual for Shawn.She’d tried to start up a conversation several times, and had been met with a one word answer, if that, not rudely, just as if he was too busy contemplating the day, processing everything that had happened.

She can feel herself drifting off to sleep, the beat of his heart hitting her back, rattling off her ribs, until they were synced, their air measured in the same breath.

“You asleep?” She hears, her eyes not yet fluttering open, waiting for his next words.

“Yes,” she hums, exhausted eyes screaming, and she can feel the huff of his laugh.He seems to hesitate, his finger moving to trace the ring on her finger, the one he’d placed there after years of searching.If fiancée was a word he rarely, if ever, used, wife was the word he muttered the most throughout the day, seemingly never missing the chance to tell the world he was married to her.A quiet smile appears on her lips thinking of how proudly he’d taken the title of husband.

And as his wife, she knows something is eating at him, so she waits, letting him gather the thoughts that had clearly been ruminating around in that mind of his since they’d left Santa Barbara.

“It’s never going to be just the three of us again,” he finally says, the wonder in his voice mixed with a hint of disbelief.It’s not what she had been expecting, although to be honest, she wasn’t sure what he was going to say most of the time.

“The three of us?”Her voice going up at the end, the thought of their we, us, turning into three.

“Yeah, you, me, and Gus,” he states, as if that’s obvious, and she nearly shakes her head thinking of them that way.

“He’ll be a good dad,” she replies, his finger still tracing the ring.

“He was made to be a dad,” he says, as if stating the obvious, a fact.“Still, it’s…”

“Crazy,” she finishes for him, and feels him nodding into her.Opening her eyes, a squint comes to her brow.“Crazier than thinking it was our baby the whole day?” She says with an air of teasing, but the question is not really a joking matter.And he doesn’t laugh.

Pulling away from him, he stills, as if in shock, and she untwists herself from her position, nearly tossing herself out of the bed, except his hands have moved to her waist, steadying her.Twisting around, she comes to meet his face, a soft smile spread across her lips and she looks into his hazel eyes.

Her hands move up the t-shirt he’s wearing until they meets his face, her fingers pricked on the stubble, her thumb coming to trace the grin that’s appeared on his lip, and they purse, placing a kiss on her fingertips.

“When you said…you weren’t upset about the kid thing…” He trails off, and she scrunches her face, unsure where he’s going with his train of thought.Remembering his very real sigh of relief at finding out that it wasn’t her pregnancy test, not his baby, but his best friend’s.

“Yeah…” she urges, not wanting to push him.

“Did you mean it?” His eyes cast down, pulling her closer, his hands on the small of her back, until she’s flush against him.

“Yes,” she answers without having to think, because she knows that she wasn’t upset, in that moment.

“Right, good, yeah, because that’s…yep,” he says, his rambling nerves hitting her in the chest with her answer.

“Shawn,” she sighs.

“I was just double checking, because you never can be too sure, and I just wanted to me sure you were okay, because _me,”_ he says in a nasally high pitched voice she’s heard plenty of times.“I feel great about it.110% sure that I feel…great.”

She’s not really sure where this is coming from, the man who had told her in their proposal that he’d be about sixty when he’d be ready for kids, the one who had actually cringed in horror at thinking she was about to tell him she was pregnant was now fumbling with his words, continuing to bring up the subject.

“I’d be terrible at it anyway,” he throws out there, and she stills, grabbing his face between her hands, silencing him, the green of his eyes focusing on the blue that was quickly turning into something of a pool of emotion with his admission. 

With an amused sigh, she closes her eyes, only for them to flutter open to his forlorn expression.

“Shawn,” her thumb strokes his cheek, her face turning into that of an almost pout.“You jumped in front of a gun to protect me…and our baby.”

His eyes grow wide, glancing down at her stomach.

“I’m not pregnant,” she says again for what has felt like way too many times in one day.

He shrugs, as if needing that confirmation again.

“But you didn’t know that.”

“I’d heard it both ways,” he half-heartedly throws in there.

“Shawn, you are already an amazing dad to a child that doesn’t even exist…yet,” she adds, with a grin.

“I umm, I don’t want to fail at this,” he says, as if echoing something he’d been harboring within himself.And there it is, the fear that had clearly been eating at him all day.He wasn’t so much afraid of having a kid with her, but that he’d somehow fail as a father.

“You won’t,” she assures him, her arms coming to wrap around his neck, her finger thumbing through the short hairs at his neck, her forehead coming to rest on his own.“What kid wouldn’t want jelly beans every night for dinner?” She asks, her mouth impossibly close to his own, so it comes out as a whisper, but one that has him smiling against her.

“Not our kid,” he murmurs, as if voicing the future into reality.They’d talked about kids, in passing, the idea of them always something they agreed they wanted, but never really brought it up seriously.Until now.

“Definitely not,” she grins, the thought of their baby, what it would look like, if he or she would inherit their father’s mind, weighing deeply in the pit of her stomach, sprouting to her heart, wrapping the idea with an emotion of want.

“Is anyone ever really ready?” He asks, and she shrugs, before they both say.

_Gus._

“I mean, we’ve got a two year gestation before…”

She shakes her head with an amused smirk..

“Not how that works,” her nose tickling his own with the scrunch of her face.

“Hmm, you sure?Because…”

“Shawn…what are you trying to say?”

He moves his hand, grasping her right hand, the one he’s always holding onto, and kisses her knuckles.

“I’m saying…maybe…we…think about…”

“Trying?” She finishes for him, and she feels her heart stutter at the thought of making this real.

“Or we start with a dog, I remember promising you a fleet,” he raises his brow at her, his thumb trailing over her knuckles, dipping and rising.

A huge smile lights up her face, the kind where he can see nearly all her teeth, nodding enthusiastically.

“Yes, I will get a dog with you,” she scrunches her nose again, kissing him with a promise, before burying her face in his neck.“My person,” she sighs, breathing him in.

“Just promise me one thing,” he says with a serious tone.She hums into his neck.“You’ll tell me immediately, you know, when Tiny Little Jules does…exist.”

“Promise,” she sighs into him.“And until then…”

“We practice,” he groans, covering her in kisses until her laughter fills the room, the promise of that sound coming from their baby, someday, enough for now.


End file.
